


A story of kissing

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story of kissing

The wall was a comfortable presence at his back, the day was warm and Gakuto wasn't feeling sure how he ended up here, being kissed by Hiyoshi.

Well, he did kinda know. He did notice the part where Hiyoshi crowded him against the wall and kissed him. He still felt confused as to how they got here, kissing, slow and nice.

And it was a nice kiss, not too wet, not too much tongue. Gakuto didn't really like too much tongue kissing because it was kind of slimy and gross and half the time felt like a slug had moved into your mouth. Not this, though, the electric slide of Hiyoshi's tongue across Gakuto's lower lip, the movement across his soft palate that tickled in just the right way. Not too much spit.

Hiyoshi was surprisingly smooth, kissing kind of like people in cool American movies, the way their mouths rubbed just the right way. Hiyoshi's hand brushed the back of Gakuto's neck in a way that made his brain want to short out.

Gakuto had never thought Hiyoshi was sexy before. He'd liked him and all but he wasn't the kind of guy the girls they knew at school got blushy over or anything. But Hiyoshi was kind of hot. Had a nice mouth. Nice hands.

Hiyoshi pulled back, far enough that Gakuto couldn't feel his breath or anything anymore.

Right here, in broad daylight, where anyone could turn and find them if they looked, Gakuto said, smirking, "Wanna go again?"


End file.
